1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable luggage carrying devices which may be folded or collapsed into a compact unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While some prior art portable luggage carriers such as the Forman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,675 (1952) and the Forestier, French Pat. No. 1,509,040 (1966) have provided portable luggage carriers which include telescoping portions which may be collapsed in one direction, there still remains the problem of further reducing the size of the collapsed unit in a second direction. Thus, it has been desirable to provide a luggage carrier which is stable and securely transports luggage and is constructed from frame members which could be fully folded or compacted into a size which could be conveniently carried by hand, in a purse or in a small suitcase or attache case. This invention provides such a luggage carrier.
Portable luggage carriers which may be collapsed for easy transport, such as Kazmark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,563 (1971), provide only a single upright which does not adequately support the luggage during transport.